FNAF: Q&A
by Yui Rio Asano
Summary: In this, your favourite fnaf characters will be doing a Q&A, they maybe some swearing from you know who but never mind. The guard won't be and them cause I don't want them in. Joking, I forgot them.
1. Chapter 1

I **am doing an fnaf random Q &A, so all you guys need to do is pm me the questions and I will answer them! And meet our friends joining us for our Q**

 **Freddy Fazbear, age: 17**

 **Personality:** _Like a normal_ _ **leader**_ _does. Freddy is a bossy leader who treats everyone like servants! Which cause him to have a lot of fights with his gang, mainly Foxy!_

 ** _Looks:_** _A Brown bear wearing a black top hat, black bowtie and a black jacket._

 **Siblings:** _Golden Freddy/Gold, older brother and Toy Freddy/Ted, younger brother._

 **Relationship;**

 **Bonnie:** _Freddy is in love with Bonnie. She is the only one who Freddy doesn't treat like a servant. Freddy spends most of his spare time with Bonnie._

 **Chica:** _Freddy and Chica get along good, they do fight often but they do make up eventually. Freddy treats Chica like she is his younger sister. But Freddy has one major problem on mistaking her for a duck, that will poss Chica off._

 **Foxy:** _Freddy hates Foxy so much! They will fight every single minute over the littlest thing's example, Freddy will blame Foxy for every single reason and Foxy will complain about how bossy Freddy is. They will make up after a few days. Well, Chica forces them to make up._

 **Gold:** _Goldie, is Freddy`s older brother, which Freddy says that it sucks. Freddy and Goldie have a love and hate relationship towards each other, also caused many fights between them._

 **Ted:** _Freddy finds him annoying but can be funny at times. Ted is Freddy`s younger brother._

 **Blue:** _Blue finds Freddy as an interesting guy. Freddy hates her but he will pretend to like her because she is Bonnie`s sister._

 **Tchi:** _Freddy hates Tchia, but she likes Freddy._

 **Vixey:** He likes Vixey at times but she is Foxy`s sister so...

 **Mari:** _He finds Mari very creepy._

 **Springtrap:** _Freddy is friends with Springtrap._

 **Gender:** _Male_

 **Bonnibelle Bunny/Bonnie, age: 17**

 **Personality:** _She is a sweet bunny, and can get overwhelmed sometimes but once she plays her guitar, she would be rocking the whole place down._

 **Looks:** _Bonnie is a purple bunny with a red bowtie and a blue jacket with a pink skirt._

 **Siblings:** Blue is Bonnie`s younger sister, and Springtrap is her older brother.

 **Relationship;**

 **Freddy:** _She has a major crush on Freddy and super shy to tell him the truth._

 **Chica:** _Chica is Bonnie`s best friend so they get along great._

 **Foxy:** _Foxy and Bonnie get along great, he will always comfort Bonnie when she was sad or something._

 **Gold:** _She and Gold are in good terms._

 **Ted:** _Bonnie thinks Ted is cute._

 **Blue:** _They are sisters, they actually never fought in their lives._

 **Tchi:** _They are ok._

 **Vixey:** _They get along good._

 **Mari:** _Bonnie finds him weird._

 **Springtrap:** _They fight but not to much._

 **Gender:** _female_

 **Cassandra Chicken/Chica,** **age:16**

 **Personality:** _she is a fun and happy girl, but can be very pissed if the others call her a duck._

 **Looks:** _a chicken with a let's eat bib._

 **Siblings:** _Tchi is her younger sister._

 **Relationship;**

 **Freddy:** _She and Freddy are good friends._

 **Bonnie:** _She is Bonnie`s best friend._

 **Foxy:** _She loves Foxy._

 **Gold:** _She doesn't know gold._

 **Ted:** _Chica hates Ted._

 **Blue:** _She thinks Blue is cute._

 **Tchi:** _They are sisters._

 **Vixey:** _Chica hates Vixey._

 **Mari:** _She hates Mari._

 **Springtrap:** _She says that Springtrap is annoying._

 **Gender:** _Female_

 **Foxy The Pirate, age: 17**

 **Personality:** _He is shy and timid but can fight for himself._

 **Looks:** _He wears a red jacket, Brown shorts, a pirate hook and a eyepatch._

 **Siblings:** _Vixey, his older sister._

 ** _Relationship;_**

 ** _Freddy:_** _Freddy and Foxy hate each other to death, he and Freddy will argue for one week._

 ** _Bonnie:_** _They are good friends._

 **Chica:** _They love each other._

 **Gold:** _Foxy doesn't know Gold._

 **Ted:** _They hate each other._

 **Blue:** _Foxy hates Blue._

 ** _Tchi:_** _They hate each other._

 **Vixey:** _They are siblings but they have a love and hate relationship._

 **Mari:** _Foxy hates Mari._

 **Springtrap:** _Foxy doesn't know Springtrap._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Alright I am not going to write the rest because you could see their relationship so I'll just give their name and age.**

 ** _Golden Freddy/Goldie/Gold = 18 years_**

 ** _Toy Freddy/Teddy/Ted= 15 years_**

 ** _Toy Bonnie/Blue= 15 years_**

 ** _Toy Chica/Tchi/Chi-chi= 15 years_**

 ** _Toy Foxy/Mangle/Vixey=18 years_**

 ** _Marionette/puppet/Mari= 19 years_**

 ** _Springtrap/Spring= 18 years_**

 ** _Ok that's all, remember pm the questions ok and the Fazgang will answer them._**

 ** _Freddy: NO WE WONT!_**

 ** _Me: YEA YOU WlLL!_**

 ** _Freddy: NO!_**

 ** _Anyways don't forget to pm ok that's all for now_**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _Anyways_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, welcome to the next chapter of fnaf Q &A. We got a few questions so let's get answering, ones again, sorry I'd this sucks.**

 _Me: ok guys Should we get answering!_

 _Freddy: Nope I'm outta here!_

 _Chica: Oh come on Freddy! Please stay!_

 _Freddy: FINE!_

 _Me: Alright, first questions!_

 **My sister;**

 **Freddy: You suck! You know that?**

 **Foxy: BE MY SENPAI!**

 **Bonnie: how are you doing?**

 **Chica: Why you so fat?**

 _Me: Here are your questions._

 _Freddy: I DO NOT SUCK! SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO WROTE THIS CRAP?!_

 _Me: My sister..._

 _Freddy: WELL SCREW HER!_

 _Me: NEXT!_

 _Foxy: I am sorry mate, but I am Chica's senpai, I am sorry!_

 _Bonnie: Well I am good... thanks for asking._

 _Chica: WHAT WHO SAID THAT! I AM NOT FAT!_

 _Freddy: Woah, Chica calm down, to be honest, you kinda are fat.._

 _Chica: WHAT?!_

 _Foxy: FREDDY! CHICA BE BEAUTIFUL LASS!_

 _Freddy: NO ONE ASKED YOU!_

 _Me: GUYS SHUT UP!_

 _Freddy: Grr_

 _Me: NEXT QUESTIONS._

 **From Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft;**

 **Springtrap: what would you do if I told you that you were my senpai?**

 **Freddy: Why you gotta be so rude?**

 **Goldie: Can I have a hug?**

 **Bonnie: Here *gives Bonnie a kawaii teddy bear***

 _Springtrap: But why do you want me, I am evil!_

 _Me: He probably thinks that your cool._

 _Springtrap: Oh ok,I will say that's cool bruh._

 _Freddy: I AM NOT RUDE! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I AM RUDE?!_

 _Foxy: Cause you are!_

 _Freddy: WHAT?!_

 _Me: Ok, guys calm down. Goldie, you have on!_

 _Gold: Ok sure. *hugs Jeff*_

 _Bonnie: Yay, thanks for the Teddy!_

 _Me: ok, we have a fewmore_

 **From Shark Lord:**

 **Freddy when is there a time you are not an a*** to the others?**  
 **Bonnie have you ever told Freddy off?**  
 **Chica do you get mad at Freddy when he accuses Foxy over mistakes that Freddy himself made?**  
 **Foxy what would you do if a certain bear goes too far? Here have a trained velociraptor, don't ask how I got it here I had to go through hell just to bring it.**  
 **Gold if your Freddy's elder brother then why aren't you the leader?**  
 **Ted any reason why my nephews claimed that you gave them night terrors?**  
 **Blue what's your favorite scary movie?**  
 **Chi-chi has there been a time when you wanted to beat the tar out of someone?**  
 **Vixen what's a typical normal day for you? Here have turtle**  
 **Mari what would happen if you met the Grudge?**  
 **Springtrap what would happen if, and please don't strangle me, someone, gulp, called Bonnie or Blue spares? P.s. Freddy if your hearing this then let me just say "SPRINGTRAP IS MORE TERRIFYING TO ME WHEN HE'S ANGRY! YOU DON'T SCARE THIS SHARK MASTER BUD!" Uhh here have a three headed dragon**

Me: Ok that was a lot of questions!

Freddy: OK THATS IT! I AM NOT AN ASSHOLE! ARGH THATS IT! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

Me: Alright then *pushes Freddy down the pit of doom*

Freddy: FUCKKKKKKKK!

Bonnie: uh, no... because if I told him off, I am afraid he will hate me.

Foxy: OH COME ON!

Chica: YES! I WILL ALWAYS YELL AT HIM FOR BLAMING OR FIGHTING FOXY ALL THE TIME! If only he would listen!

Foxy: I would loose my temper and fight with him if refers to thanks for the velociraptor, why did you bring it though?

Gold: I DON'T KNOW! I BLAME SCOTT!

Ted: Uh *runs away*

Me: they think they are endo

Blue: Nope, he just do that for fun.

Me: ...

Blue: And I am to scared to watch scary movies.

Chi: YES! I WANNA BEAT TED UP CAUSE HE IS SO ANNOYING!

Vixey: Every day is a normal day, Thanks for the turtle ^-^

Mari: I will TAKE THERE LIFE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

CChica: your creepy.

Mari: I KNOW!

Springtrap: Meh, I don't care...

Me: Ok..'

 **From: mightyship08;**

 **Do you like the song "we built this city" by starship?**

 _All except Mari &Springtrap: YEAH!_

 _Mari: never heard of it._

 _Springtrap: I HATE IT!_

 _Me: Freddy is in the pit so he will answer it next time._

 **Well that's the first chapter of the Q &A, please pm me more questions.**

 **Anyways BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pit of Dooms lucky day

**OKAY! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY! I MEAN SERIOUSLY SORRY! I haven't update this Q &A is since like forever but here are some few things I wanna say.**

 **1\. I wanna change this to a Q &A truth or dare series. So why don't you go pm me the questions or dare. I repeat, PM! I won't be answering or doing ant dares and questions from the reviews.**

 **2\. EXAM JUST FINISH SO YEAH!**

 **3\. Okay, my brother is gonna help me write some chapters.. If you see some chapters that has no swearing, that's him doing it.**

 **4\. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE SO PLZ DON'T HATE ME!**

 **Random guy: Boo! *throws tomato at me* Update more!**

 **Me: FUCK YOU! Plz enjoy th-**

 **Freddy: MISS MEH?**

 **Me: *shoves Freddy away* GO AWAY!**

 **Freddy: *pouts***

 **Me: Anyways, plz enjoy this chapter. They maybe a few dares cause few of my friends sent them and yeah..**

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back!

All: *groans*

Me: Hey! Don't be like that!

Freddy: WE'RE ONLY LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOUR WASTING OUR FUCKING TIME!

Me: FUCK YOU! Anyways, let's get on with this. *pulls out cards*

 **Questions;**

 **Freddy: What would you do if I took your hat?**

 **Bonnie: Will Freddy be mad if I say your hot?**

 **Blue: Your fat!**

 **Ted: How does it feel if people mistaken you for a girl?**

 **Foxy: Why does Freddy hate you?**

 **BB: I hate you, JJ is better!**

 **Marionette: Could I take your box?**

 **Mari: You suck, all you know is swearing, when could I take over?**

Me: thoses are loads, um Freddy, be a dear and come here.

Freddy: Oh fuck you!

Me: *smacks Freddy* bad bear!

Freddy: FINE!

Me: Ok, Freddy, what would you do if I took your hat?

Freddy: Shit that bitch! Well, I'll find you when your asleep, and I will kill you!

Me: 0.0 Okay... Bonnie, will Freddy be mad if I say your hot?

Bonnie: Well, um, h-

Freddy: YES I'LL BE MAD THANK YOU VERY MUCH! BONNIE IS MY GIRL!

Foxy: You are such a drama king.

Freddy: SHUT UP BITCH!

Foxy: ASSHOLE!

Freddy: SLUT WHORE!

Me: SHUT UP OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!

Freddy: Pfft, what could you do to us.

Me: Alright, you asked for it. *pushes button*

Freddy: FUCK YOU!

Me: Ugh, I can't stand those two. Anyways, blue you have a question.

Blue: Well what is it darling?

Me: Your fat!

Blue: WHAT?! HOW DARE THAT PERSON SAY THAT?! WHO THE FUCK WROTE THAT THING!

Me: Hmm, *checks card and groans* my fucking brother..

Blue: WHAT?! TRIGGER I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Me: Hey Bonnie, how many will you think go in the pit of doom for this card?

Bonnie: *sighs* loads.

Me: Great, *pushes button and Blue falls in*

Blue: FUCK YOUR BROTHER MARI!

Me: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

Bonnie: *sighs*

Me: Next is Ted.

Ted: Hmm?

Me: How would you fell if people mistaken you for a girl?

Ted: WHAT?! I WOULD KILL THOSE FUCKING MORONS! DAMN YOU TRIGGER! FUCK YOU SO MUCH TRIGGER!

Me: Bonnie, another one?

Bonnie: Yep, *mumbles* you will too in the last one.

Me: What?

Bonnie: NOTHING!

Me: *sighs* Another one! *pushes button and Ted falls in*

Ted: I'LL GET YOU TRIGGER!

Me: Ugh, Trigger is getting us nowhere, Fucking moron.

Bonnie: ehehe.

Me: Oh this one is for Foxy! *pulls Foxy out of the pit*

Freddy: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

Me: GET A FUCKING LIFE!

Foxy: Why am I back?

Me: My brother wants to ask you a question, Why does Freddy hate you?

Foxy: NO FUCKING CLUE! AFTER THE BITE THAT I DID NOT DO, HE HATES ME MORE THAN HE HATES PURPLE GUY! WHY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME FREDDY?! WHY?! *Bursts out crying*

Bonnie: *wipes tears off* hey, stop crying, its gonna be okay.

Chica: Yeah! That Freddy is such a jerk!

Me: *mumbles* like Trigger..

Chica: huh?

Me: NOTHING!

Foxy: But still, why?

Bonnie: Shhh, its okay.

Me: I don't mean to interrupt but, this is a Q&A, not a TV show.

Chica: shut up Mari! Can't you see he is crying?

Me: yeah..

Foxy: it's okay..

Me: Foxy, you wanna stay here instead of the pit?

Foxy: Yeah.

Me: Okay, um BB, your next.

BB: What have you got for me?

Me: I hate you, JJ is better.

BB: WHAT?! TRIGGER IS MEAN! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!

Chica: LANGUAGE!

Me: Hey not my fault he is a jerk.

BB: I HATE HIM!

Me: Bonnie, you have gotta be kidding.

Bonnie: Ugh, on it. *pushes button*

BB: AAAAHHHGG!

Me: Jeez, Marionette, its your turn?

Marionette: What?

Me: Could I take your box?

Marionette: WHAT?! FUCK THAT KID! TRIGGER YOU MEANIE!

Bonnie: *sighs* *pushes button*

Marionette: NOOOOO!

Me: The pit must be popular today.

Bonnie: Heh, yeah.

Me: Okay next is... 0.0 FUCK!

Bonnie: um, *snatches card from my hand* You suck, all you know is swearing, when could I take over?

Me: FUCK THAT BITCH! HOW DARE HIM! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! UGH WHY!? YOU ARE MY FUCKING BROTHER! WHY?! *A tear falls out as I balled my hand in a fist* FUCK YOU SO MUCH ASSHOLE! *Smashes my $100 cup* UGH FUCK!

Bonnie: Mari, calm down.

Me: BONNIE! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MY FUCKING BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Bonnie: CALM DOWN!

Me: WELL! YOU ARE NOT GONNA TAKE OVER ANY TIME SOON BITCH!

Bonnie: *pushes button as I fall in*

Me: FUCK!

Bonnie: ugh.. Commercial break!

 **30 minutes later**

Me: Okay were back from the pit of doom, and it is doomed in there!

Freddy: Remind me to kill Trigger later..

Me: Defiantly.

Bonnie: here is another card Mari.

Me: Thank you.

 **Questions;**

 **All: How old are you?**

 **Author: Do you like romance?**

 **Dares;**

 **Chica: kiss your crush**

 **Bonnie: Have a guitar competition with Blue.**

 **Freddy: You can now control this Q &A! Lock the author in a cage and you can be the host till end of the chapter!**

 **Foxy: Freddy can do anything to you now.**

 **Goldie: You are now Freddy's slave.**

 **Author: CAN YOU PLEASE BRING IN THE KIDS WHO POSSES THE ANIMATRONICS TO THE Q &A!**

 **Ok, Freddy is just my favourite character. ;)**

Me: Question for all of us, how old are all of you?

Freddy: 17 years

Bonnie: 17 years

Chica: 16 years

Foxy: 17 years

Goldie: 18 years

Ted: 15 years

Blue: 15 years

Tchi: 15 years

Vixey: 18 years

Marionette: 19 years

Spring: 18 years

BB: 14 years

JJ: 14 years

Mari: I'm 12!

Freddy: Your to young to be our host!

Me: Do I Fucking care? Nope!

Freddy: Fuck you!

Me: Anyways.. OH HELL NO! DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT!

Foxy: What is it?

Me: Someone told me that if I like romance.

Bonnie: That explains it.

Me: Oh, we have some dares. Chica, come here.

Chica: What is it?

Me: You have to kiss your crush.

Chica: What's crush?

Me: DAMN YOU BITCH!

Chica: And what's bitch?

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO THE GOD DAMN DARE!

Chica: What's fuck?

Me: FUCK YOU!

Bonnie: ugh..

Freddy: BLOODY WHORE!

Chica: What's whore?

Goldie: Okay, Crush means boyfriend, can't remember what bitch means, don't remember whore and fuck means Sex.

Me and Bonnie glares at Goldie.

Me: Righhttt.

Chica: Oh okay! *kisses Foxy*

Foxy: Wow, Chica.. *blushes*

Me: ENOUGH WITH THE GOD DAMN ROMANCE!

Bonnie: Calm down Mari, jeez.

Me: Ugh fine! Bonnie, you need to have a guitar competition with blue.

Bonnie: Okay!

Blue: Pfft! I would obviously win.

Me: We will see.. START!

=Bonnie and Blue started doing the battle. Bonnie ends up winning.

Bonnie: Hah! I beat you!

Blue: Hey no fair!

Me: Both of you shut up! The next dare is, oh god no!

Freddy: Why? What is it!?

Me: it's um nothing.

Bonnie: I'll take that, *snatches card from my hands* Freddy can now control this Q&A! Lock the author in a cage and you can be the host till end of the chapter! Cool.

Freddy: YES!

Me, Foxy, Chica, Ted, Goldie, Blue, Tchi, Vixey and BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIO!

Freddy: Hah! Locks author in a cage.

Me: LET ME OUT OF HERE FATBEAR!

Freddy: Nope! The next dare is for Foxfreak!

Foxy: *groans and gulps nervously*

Freddy: HAHA! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO YOU!

Foxy: WHAT?!;

Freddy: Bonnie, could you take the lead, I got a fox to deal with.

Foxy: shit..

Bonnie: okay?

Freddy: THANKS BONNIE BYE! *drags Foxy into the closet and begins beating him like crazy.*

Bonnie: Oh dear.. Um next dare is for Goldie!

Goldie: Finally! What do I have to do?

Bonnie: You won't really like this but you have to be Freddy's slave.

Goldie: WHAT?! FUCK!

Bonnie: *turns to me* This person must really love Freddy.

Me: Tell me about it, she is a Freddy Fazbear fangirls.

Bonnie: Wow.

=Freddy comes out the room with a very beaten up look Foxt who is currently crying while Freddy laughed loudly.

Freddy: Ahh! Really loved doing this back when were actually alive.

Foxy: MEANIE!

Freddy: WEIRDO!

Bonnie: Um Freddy, Goldie has to be your slave.

Freddy: FUCK YEAH!

Goldie: FUCK NO!

Freddy: Whatevs, Author, this person wants you to add the children who posses us to the story.

Me: Fine. They will appear in the next chapter.

Freddy: Which will take forever since you update slowly!

Me: SHUT UP!

Bonnie: Freddy, we are running out of time.

Freddy: AWW! BUT THEN I CAN'T BE THE HOST ANYMORE!

Bonnie: You need a break.

Freddy: FINE!

Bonnie: Anyways, please Pm the questions and dares, see you guys later, bye!

* * *

 **Freddy: AWW! THIS WAS GETTING GOOD!**

 **Me: Aren't we supposed to kill Trigger?**

 **Freddy: Oh yeah.**

 **Me: Foxy, finish it off?**

 **Foxy: Fine, its not my fault Mari's older brother or you can call him Trigger has been a very cruel jerk to Mari all this while. At least he doesn't swear much. Mari may look mean but she is kind on the inside. But Trigger may look nice but he could be the son of a devil to anyone when he is mad, especially to Mari. Her life is full of abuse.**

 **Bonnie: FOXY YOU ARE LYING ABOUT THE ABUSE PART! SHE IS NOT ABUSED!**

 **Foxy: Oh..**

 **Bonnie: Well, Mari does live a very cruel life.**

 **Foxy: We should do a side story!**

 **Bonnie: A side what?**

 **Foxy: We will put the theme as FNAF! But its actually a story about Mari's life**

 **Bonnie: like a diary, and how she meets us?**

 **Foxy: Yeah!**

 **Bonnie: Okay, then you could see the mean things Trigger does to Mari.**

 **Foxy: *sighs***

 **Bonnie: Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bonnie & Foxy: PEACE!**


End file.
